


Sprawy Personalne

by KasumiZuki



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 02, message fic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiZuki/pseuds/KasumiZuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiór maili Torchwood Trzy na tematy wszelakie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newsletter nr. 39

**Author's Note:**

> "Personnel Issues" by PinkPairy727  
> Link do orginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/127933/chapters/181300  
> Beta: Brak, chętnie przygarnę.

**Newsletter nr. 39**

 

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Newsletter nr. 39

Aktualności: 

Jestem pewien że wszyscy zauważyli iż Kapitan Harkness wrócił już z swojego samowolnego wyjazdu na czas trzech miesięcy. Bez wątpienia cieszy się z powrotu do pracy i jestem pewien, że wszyscy pomożemy mu w dostosowaniu się do reguł ustanowionych w czasie jego nieusprawiedliwionej nieobecności.

Pojawienie się i późniejsze zniknięcie Johna Harta lekko uszkodziło nasze systemy monitorowania Szczeliny, ale nasza genialny techniczka Tosh już nad tym pracuje i ma wszystko pod kontrolą.

W tym tygodniu widziano: trzy Weevile, jednego Blowfish (naćpany) i zostały zgłoszone tylko dwa ataki na owce, szkolenie Myfanwy jest kontynuowane.

Sprawy Personalne: 

Gwen, wciąż nie wypełniłaś wniosków o urlop na czas podróży poślubnej, proszę zrób to jak najszybciej, bo w przeciwnym razie może nie zostać on zatwierdzony. Będąc w temacie chciałbym zwrócić uwagę niektórych na fakt, że nie jestem odpowiedzialny za załatwienie garniturów na ślub, wiec Owen może sam pójść i sobie kupić własny.

Jack, przez ostatnie trzy miesiące fałszowałem twój podpis wiec wszystko jest opłacone, mimo to jesteś skreślony z listy płac. Żeby to naprawić musisz wypełnić formularze 42c i 43a.

Ten kto karmi Myfanwy pizzą **_PRZESTANIE_** natychmiast lub posprząta powstały w wyniku tego bałagan. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Mieszkańcy: 

\- Trzy Weevile (Janet, Tyler i Marlene)

\- Hoix (bezimienny, szczerze mówiąc mamy nadzieję, że szybko zdechnie z głodu)

\- Akwarium (dwa nowe stworzenia w tym tygodniu, było więcej ale myślę, że zostały zjedzone)

\- Szczurowiewiórki (dziewięć, jedna zdechła, chyba z tęsknoty)

\- Czworo ludzi (Ianto, Gwen, Tosh i Owen)

\- Jeden podróżnik w czasie

\- Pteranodon (Myfanwy)

\- Pleśń (hodowana w kubkach których umycia odmawia Owen)

Różności: 

Tosh zgubiła srebrny łańcuszek z wisiorkiem. Jeśli ktoś znajdzie jest proszony o zwrot.

Jack, masz nowy kubek bo stary został rozbity.

Owen, mówię to ostatni raz, jeśli nie umieścisz tych kubków w zmywarce to zakwalifikuje je jako zagrożenie biologiczne i umieszczę w odpowiednich schowkach.

Biorę dzień wolny w ten piątek. Spróbujcie nie zniszczyć Centrum w czasie mojej nieobecności. Gwen zgłosiła się na ochotnika do karmienia stworzeń w czasie mojej nieobecności.

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com, Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Ej! Mówiłem ci wcześniej, nie jest to pleśń tylko flora. Staram się stworzyć własną cywilizację ze sobą jako najwyższym władcą. (I zanim ktokolwiek spyta: nie wziąłem tego pomysłu z „Horton słyszy Ktosia”)

Ostatnim razem kiedy sprawdzałem Ianto, twoim stanowiskiem było „Oficer Generalnego Wsparcia”. Uważam śluby za traumatyczne, więc twoją pracą jest wspieranie mnie w tym ciężkim czasie i jedynym sposobem na to jest znalezienie mi garnituru.

Ponadto, Tosh skoro przywróciłaś pracę e-maila to czemu nie mogę dostać się na Facebooka, Youtube lub cokolwiek użytecznego? Musisz prawidłowo ustalać priorytety Tosh!

… Nie myślę żeby szczurowiewiórka zdechła z tęsknoty. Tylko tak mówię.

Gwen nie dostarcza kawy w piątek, prawda? Bo jeśli tak to idę na chorobowe.

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Obrońca Wszechświata i Bóg Sexu._

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com, Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Owen, Ianto nie musi wspierać cię poza pracą. Jestem pewien, że zdobędziesz garnitur w którym będziesz wyglądać bardzo przystojnie. A e-mail działa bo jest niezbędny do pracy, Youtube i Facebook nie są, chociaż widziałam raz jak Ianto rozwiązał sprawę za pomocą Youtube. Zdumiewające jakie rzeczy potrafią się tam pojawić.

Przepraszam Ianto, ale to chyba przeze mnie Myfanwy mogła zjeść pizzę. Nie było to specjalnie miałam po prostu któregoś dnia trochę resztek i mogła ukraść kawałek. W każdym razie to była ona albo Owen.

Stan komputerów: w większości w porządku, kilka drobnych problemów. System przewidywania działalności Szczeliny przewiduje kilka dni ciszy, wiec powinnam zdążyć wszystko naprawić.

Dobrze się baw w czasie dnia wolnego, Ianto. Coś ciekawego?

Przy okazji, skończyły się różowe wafelki…

**Tosh**

_Techniczny czarodziej. Nie zadzieraj ze mną._

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Brakuje też cukierków czekoladowych. I żelek. Myślę też, że Gwen zjadła ostatniego Kit Kata.

Tosh, chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wyglądam przystojnie w moim białym fartuchu? Musisz wiedzieć, że kobiety w całym Zjednoczonym Królestwie mdleją z powody takich fartuchów.

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Zbawiciel Wszechświata I Bóg Sexu._

P.S. Kończą się też ciasteczka z marmoladą.

* * *

 Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Do lodówki przyczepiona jest lista zakupów, każdy może ją uzupełniać. Pójdę na zakupy później, najpierw mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia.

Owen, to nie jest flora, to zagrożenie zdrowia wszystkich. I jak zauważyłeś moją pracą jest Generalne Wsparcie. I to oznacza utrzymywanie zespołu w dobrym zdrowiu, co NIE pozwala na hodowanie pleśni. Jasne?

Dzięki, Tosh. Jadę po prostu odwiedzić siostrę.

**Ianto**

_Bóg kawy._

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Od: Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Przepraszam Ianto, wypełnię to jak najszybciej. Chciałam to zrobić dwa dni temu, ale wtedy pojawił się Kapitan John i Blowfish i zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy.

Owenie Harper, to jest kłamstwo, wiesz, że nienawidzę Kit Katów.

Tosh, widziałaś moją kosmetyczkę? Myślałam, że zostawiłam ją w łazience, ale nie mogę jej znaleźć.

**Gwen**

_Wkrótce pani Williams!_

* * *

Do: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Gwen, znalazłem kosmetyczkę w kuchni i odłożyłem na twoje biurko. Ustaliliście z Rhysem datę? Wiecie, że na niektórych planetach istnieje zwyczaj, że panna młoda musi pocałować wszystkich nieżonatych mężczyzn na weselu. I raz byłem na weselu gdzie potoczyło się to dalej tak, że wszyscy nieżonaci mężczyźni, plus pan młody, plus parę druhien, skończyli w łóżku. Najlepszy. Ślub. Wszechczasów.

Owen, myślę, że chce wiedzieć trochę więcej o szczurowiewiórce. Chcę wiedzieć DOKŁADNIE co się z nim stało. Moje biuro, NATYCHMIAST.

Tosh, robisz jak zwykle doskonałą robotę. Tak trzymać. :)

Ianto, lubiłem stary kubek, ale jestem pewien, że nowy polubię bardziej. Masz ochotę zostać dziś i pomóc mi z tymi formularzami? :)

**Kapitan Jack Harkness**

_Potrzebuję nowego podpisu, bo Owen ukradł mi oryginalny._

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Komputery powinny już pracować poprawnie. Owen, będziesz zadowolony, by usłyszeć że dostęp do serwisu Youtube został przywrócony, wbrew mojej woli. Chociaż wciąż nie masz dostępu do twoich ulubionych stron porno.

Ianto, skoro jutro cię nie ma to mógłbyś mi dać parę plików z archiwów przed wyjściem. Dziś ich nie potrzebuję, ale jutro nie chcę narobić tam bałaganu przy szukaniu.

Znalazłam mój wisiorek, dziękuję osobie która zostawiła go rano na moim biurku.

**Tosh**

_Techniczny czarodziej. Nie zadzieraj ze mną._

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Od: Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Sugeruję nową zasadę w tych newsletterach. Zakaz emotikon. Nienawidzę tego cholerstwa.

**Gwen**

_Wkrótce pani Williams!_

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Jasne Tosh, powiedz tylko które.

Pudełko na ciastka jest znowu pełne. Jeśli będzie puste jak wrócę w sobotę to nie będę zadowolony.

I Jack. Nie.

**Ianto**

_Bóg kawy, wkurzony._

* * *

Do: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Więc sobota? Albo niedziela w nocy? Jestem elastyczny. ;)

Dzięki ponownie, Tosh. Jestem pewien, że mówię w imieniu nas wszystkich, i wszyscy jesteśmy wdzięczni, że nie musimy już wysłuchiwać jęczenia Owena.

Hej, Owen! Z mojego punktu widzenia ten raport co piszesz podejrzanie przypomina pasjansa.

**Kapitan Jack Harkness**

_Wciąż potrzebuje nowego podpisu. Jakieś sugestie?_

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Masz moje żelki?

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Zbawiciel Wszechświata i Bóg Sexu_

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Owen: tak.

Jack: nie i nie.

Ja już wychodzę. I nie wracam aż do soboty rano jeśli wszyscy utoniecie we własnym brudzie nie będzie mi was żal.

**Ianto**

_Bóg kawy, bardzo wkurzony._

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Od: Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Jest naprawdę cicho kiedy nie ma Ianto, prawda? To takie dziwne! Przecież on jest bardzo spokojny.

Widziano Weevila w Roath – Owen, co ty na to? Jack, zajmiemy się tym.

**Gwen**

_Wkrótce pani Williams!_

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

Tylko złapię kurtkę. Tosh, ty też idziesz. Nie ruszałaś się od biurka od dwóch dni. Twoje… cokolwiek robisz, może poczekać.

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Zbawiciel Wszechświata i Bóg Sexu_

* * *

Do: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 39

W porządku, tylko… uważajcie.

**Kapitan Jack Harkness**


	2. Newsletter nr. 40

Newsletter nr. 40

* * *

Do: Kaptain Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Aktualności:

Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że sprzątanie po wydarzeniach z początku tego tygodnia jest prawie zakończone. Wszystkim istotnym świadkom został podany retcon, a Tosh poczęstowała media sprytną historyjką. Detektyw Swanson jest podejrzliwa, ale warunki naszej współpracy z policją w Cardiff znacznie się poprawiły odkąd Gwen i ja zastąpiliśmy Jacka w kontaktach z zewnętrznymi służbami.

Cztery razy widziano Weevile i oczywiście spotkaliśmy Uśpionych Agentów oraz kolejną naćpaną Blowfish. Proponuję zastanowić się nad nalotem, chociaż fakt, że oba osobniki były całkowicie naćpane sugeruje, że nie prowadziły raczej interesów.

Hoix wreszcie zmarł z głodu i teraz Owen odpowiedzialny jest za pozbycie się ciała lub autopsje.

Sprawy personalne: 

Jack, wciąż nie wypełniłeś tych formularzy i nadal pracujesz nieodpłatnie. Wiem, że dla ciebie to bez znaczenia, ale chciałbym zakończyć papierkową robotę do końca tygodnia.

Owen, mówię to po raz setny, nie możesz ubiegać się o rekompensatę za ubrania zniszczone PO godzinach pracy. I nie obchodzi mnie jak wiele razy mnie przeklniesz, nie otrzymasz zwrotu pieniędzy za ubrania podarte w czasie bójek w barach i podczas dzikich seksualnych eskapad.

Myślę, że każdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że za trzy miesiące Gwen bierze ślub. Proponuję zaznaczyć sobie dwa tygodnie po tym wydarzeniu, jako czas, w którym nikt nie dostanie urlopu.

Mieszkańcy: 

\- Trzy Weevile (Janet, Tyler i Marlene)

\- Akwarium

\- Szczurowiewiórki (nadal dziewięć, ale myślę, że jedna jest w ciąży)

\- Czworo ludzi (Ianto, Gwen, Tosh i Owen)

\- Jeden głupi kapitan

\- Pteranodon (Myfanwy)

Różności: 

Tosh informuje, że jedzenie i picie w pobliżu komputerów jest surowo zabronione. A ja przypominam: zrobię krzywdę każdemu kto będzie miał czelność przynieść rozpuszczalną do Centrum.

Chciałbym też powiedzieć, że kajdanki zostawione na moim biurku wędrują do spalarni.

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Kaptain Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

A co jeśli w czasie barowej bójki myślałem, że walczę z Weevilem, ale okazał się on być bardzo brzydkim barmanem? Wtedy dostanę rekompensatę?

Zrobię autopsje Hoix ’a, już jakiś czas na żadnym jej nie przeprowadzałem. Chcę porównać go z poprzednim, bo ten wydawał się głodować o wiele dłużej.

Kiedy będzie następna kawa? Potrzebuję kofeiny. I ciastek, najbardziej tych czekoladowych.

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Zbawiciel Wszechświata i Bóg Sexu._

* * *

Do: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Kaptain Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Wypełnię te dokumenty do końca tygodnia. Obiecuję. Ale wiesz, że zrobiłbym je o wiele szybciej jeśli zostałbyś i mi pomógł. A! I dziękuje za naprawienie płaszcza. Doceniam to. :)

Nie ma nic złego w moim podejściu do ludzi. Detektyw Swanson po prostu nigdy mi nie wybaczyła tego, że zastrzeliliśmy maskotkę walijskiej drużyny rugby. Nie moja wina, że to był Weevil w przebraniu.

To kto jest właścicielem kajdanek? Bo wierzcie mi lub nie, nie należą do mnie! Chociaż mogę je wziąć, jak nikt inny ich nie chce. ;)

**(Bardzo, bardzo proszący o wybaczenie) Kapitan Jack Harkness**

_Podkreślam, że przepraszam bo jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro. Niesamowicie przykro. Proszę Ianto przestań ignorować moje maile, w przeciwnym razie BĘDĘ zmuszony do podjęcia bardziej drastycznych środków._

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Kaptain Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Hej! Czemu naprawiasz płaszcz Jacka, a ja nie mogę wywalczyć nawet chemicznego czyszczenia mojej ulubionej koszuli? FAWORYZACJA, IANTO!

Mówiąc o faworyzowaniu, czemu Jack może używać emotek, a ja nie? Ostatnim razem kiedy użyłem jakiejś to potem nie czułem ręki przez trzy dni. Oczekuję Gwen, że walniesz Jacka następnym razem jak go zobaczysz, albo zrywam naszą unię (zakładam, że mamy jakąś unię).

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Zbawiciel Wszechświata i Bóg Sexu._

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Kawa i ciastka dla wszystkich w ciągu dziesięciu minut.

Owen, nie jestem twoim służącym, w związku z czym nie będę robić twojego prania. Płaszcz Jacka to zupełnie inna sprawa. I nie, w takich okolicznościach nie dostaniesz odszkodowania. Po pracy, oznacza, po pracy.

Jack, koniec tygodnia jest w porządku. Formularze są wypełnione, z wyjątkiem powodu twojej nieobecności i podpisu. Nie sądzę żebyś potrzebował mojej pomocy w ich wypełnieniu. I nie ignoruję twoich maili, okazuje im po prostu ten sam poziom uprzejmości, jaki ty okazałeś mnie i reszcie zespołu.

Przy okazji, szczurowiewiórka na pewno jest w ciąży. Robi legowisko i jest coraz większa. Owen, możesz zrobić skan, USG lub coś? Chciałbym wiedzieć czego można się spodziewać.

**Ianto**

_Bóg kawy, zirytowany i rozczarowany._

* * *

Do: Kaptain Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Od: Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Owen, nie martw się, walnę go, naprawdę, **naprawdę** nienawidzę emotikon!!! Grrr!

A jeśli mamy unię, to chcę o tym wiedzieć.

I nadal nie czuję się dobrze z głodzeniem Hoix’ów. Wydaję się to być okrutne. Chodzi o to, że są one w pewnym stopniu czujące, prawda?

Ktoś ma coś przeciwko, żebym wzięła wolne w następny wtorek? Mam przymiarkę do sukni rano i byłabym po lunchu.

**Gwen**

_Wkrótce pani Williams!_

* * *

Do: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Od: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Niech będzie, Ianto, spotkanie przy biurze informacji turystycznej za piętnaście minut. Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać. Wolałbym żebyś rzucił we mnie jakimiś drobiazgami niż którymś skanerem Tosh czy moim kubkiem do kawy.

Wasza trójka, nie wchodzić na górę, kiedy nas nie będzie. I nie, nie mamy unii. Chętnie do jakiejś dołączę.

**(Coraz bardziej zirytowany) Kapitan Jack Harkness**

_Wciąż szukam nowego podpisu._

* * *

Do: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Od: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

P.S. Tak, Gwen możesz mieć wolny ranek w następny wtorek. Czemu nie weźmiesz całego dnia wolnego? Spędź go szykując się z Rhysem do ślubu. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby mieć ze sobą telefon, nie będziemy dzwonić, chyba, że będzie to konieczne.

**(Wciąż zirytowany) Kapitan Jack Harkness**

_Poważnie, jakieś sugestie?_

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com, Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Nie ma ich dość długo, powinniśmy się martwić czy cieszyć?

Więc, Gwen, Hoix nie jest czujący w ten sposób co myślisz. Z tego co wiemy, to są jak zwierzęta. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na ich karmienie, ani nie możemy ich wypuścić. Owen i poprzedni lekarze stwierdzili, że głodówka to najbardziej humanitarny sposób ich zabicia. Mają dziwne reakcje na truciznę i inne rzeczy.

Jack, kiedy wrócisz możesz coś dla mnie sprawdzić? Mam pomysł na aktualizację oprogramowania przewidywania Szczeliny, ale bym była wdzięczna za jakieś sugestie.

**Tosh**

_Techniczny czarodziej. Nie zadzieraj ze mną._

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Od: Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

 

Raczej dobrze, prawda?

**Gwen**

_Wkrótce pani Williams!_

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

To zależy. Zgaduję, że oni albo pieprzą się jak króliki albo Ianto związał gdzieś Jacka i szuka nowych, pomysłowych sposobów żeby go zabić. Podejrzewam, że dowiemy się kiedy, lub jeśli wrócą. Nawet Jack nie będzie uśmiechnięty po spędzeniu czterech godzin z nożem w klatce piersiowej.

Gwen, zaufaj mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć co się dzieje z Hoix’em po wstrzyknięciu mu morfiny. Słowo „bałagan” nawet w najmniejszym stopniu tego nie opisuje.

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Zbawiciel Wszechświata i Bóg Sexu_

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Moje życie uczuciowe nie jest zmartwieniem reszty drużyny, dziękuje bardzo. Czy może chcecie bezkofeinowej?

Gdzie idziesz na przymiarki, Gwen?

Owen, co do skanowania ciężarnej szczurowiewiórki – zrobisz to czy nie?

**Ianto**

_Mile zaskoczony, ale wciąż nie przekonany. Ale nadal bóg kawy._

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Dorzuć kolejną torbę żelek i obiecaj, że nie podasz mi bezkofeinowej do końca roku, to będziemy mieli umowę.

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Zbawiciel Wszechświata i Bóg Sexu._

* * *

Do: Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Oczywiście Tosh. Teraz muszę zadzwonić do premiera, ale jak tylko skończę to zerknę. Mam coś przynieść czy tylko przyjść?

**(Umiarkowanie zadowolony) Kapitan Jack Harkness**

_Daję sobie spokój z podpisem. Mam dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie._

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Owen – zgoda z żelkami oraz dam ci naprawdę dobra kawę przez trzy dni. To ostateczna oferta. Prawdopodobnie mogę dowiedzieć się jak korzystać z tego sprzętu samodzielnie, prawda?

Nie zapomnijcie, że Jack i ja wychodzimy dziś wcześniej. Bierzemy telefony w razie nagłego alarmu Szczeliny. Nagły alarm nie oznacza braku kawy, ciastek czy nudy. Owen, mówię do ciebie.

I nie zapomnijcie, że Gwen wychodzi jutro. A! W piątek jest dwudziesty więc spodziewam się, że wszyscy będą wcześnie gotowi dla Tommy’ego.

**Ianto**

_Ostrożnie optymistyczny bóg kawy._

* * *

Do: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com, Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>

 

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Nie, tylko osobiście, dobrze? W pełni ubrany i reprezentacyjny, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza!

Więc Jack cię gdzieś zabiera, prawda Ianto? Mam nadzieję, że wymyśli coś nadzwyczajnego. Zasługujesz po tym jak znikł bez słowa.

**Tosh**

_Techniczny czarodziej. Daje z siebie wszystko._

* * *

Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Pięć dni i obiecuje wykonać skan ORAZ nie dzwonić chyba, że świat będzie się kończyć.

**Doktor Owen Harper**

_Zbawiciel wszechświata i Bóg Sexu._

* * *

Do: Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>, Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Nie ma problemu Tosh. Zejdę w ciągu kilku minut. I tak, wychodzę z Ianto. Tak, zabieram go w ciekawe miejsce. I tak, obiecuję o niego zadbać, jeśli mi pozwoli. (Opowiedziałbym wam szczegóły, ale ostatnim razem kiedy to zrobiłem, piłem rozpuszczalną przez miesiąc. Nie zaryzykuję ponownie!)

**(Podekscytowany) Kapitan Jack Harkness**

_Chcę wiedzieć co Owen robi z jego żelem do włosów._

* * *

 Do: Kapitan Jack <jack.harkness@torchwood3.com>, Owen <owen.harper@torchwood3.com>, Tosh <toshiko.sato@torchwood3.com>, Gwen <gwen.cooper@torchwood3.com>

Od: Ianto <ianto.jones@torchwood3.com>

Temat: Odpowiedź: Newsletter nr. 40

 

Owen – mamy umowę.

Jack – nie spóźnij się. 

**Ianto**

_Ostrożnie optymistyczny bóg kawy._


End file.
